


Stranded

by Ashley10



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Stranded, lost together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley10/pseuds/Ashley10
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire are stranded. Kind of randomly stranded. No background knowledge.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stranded

“Wow, fantastic. Now we can add stranded on top of our other numerous problems.” Ruby said. In response, Saphire just sighed and continued walking onward. Ruby was just being Ruby. But what others saw as negative and short-sighted Sapphire saw as focused and realistic. At this moment, however, Sapphire was feeling pretty fed up with her comments. But she could see as clear as any another Sapphire that most of the outcomes led to them being safe and sound at home. They just had to keep walki- “Great! This is just terrific!” Ruby was pretty close to shouting now and that wasn’t good. 

“Ruby, what in the homeworld are you yelling about now?” Sapphire turned on her lover. Ruby was looking at her arm with mere annoyance even though a full-grown scorpion had attached itself to her. The perks of being a gem with no real physical body. 

“I’m just so sick of walking around,” Ruby complained, “It feels like we’re going in circles and these stupid scorpions keep attacking me!” She plucked another scorpion from the back of her calf. 

“Rubs, we’re going to be there soon. I promise. We can take a break if you want, but then it’ll just be longer until we get home. 

“No. It’s ok I guess. Let’s keep going” She moved to keep drudging forward, but Saphire stopped her. 

“Babe, really let’s stop. My legs are starting to hurt.” She smiled at her attempt at a joke and she saw Ruby’s face soften slightly.

“If you insist, my lady.” Ruby sat down next to her, blushing. The next few seconds went by in a semi-awkward silence. “So, I’m sorry for complaining so much earlier.” Ruby offered. Sapphire scoffed.

“Honestly, I was only annoyed because you were saying exactly what I was feeling.” she assured Ruby, “Sometimes I just so sick of being the strong, stoic one.”

“And sometimes I get sick of you being so strong and stoic.” Ruby replied, “I mean to every outburst I’ve had your response has always been that I’m too emotional and that it’ll all work out so there’s no point.”

“Well, what else am I supposed to do?” Sapphire asked, “I was created to look pretty, serve the diamonds. Before I never needed to worry about how others would react. Before I never got nervous.” 

“Saphy-” 

“But then you came along and changed everything. I don’t know how to think when you’re around. I can’t see any future vision with you. I have no idea how to act when we’re together. You’re so amazing and always have an answer.” Sapphire sighed when she finished and look down at her hands in her lap.

“But Sapphire, you’re the amazing one. You’re the one that always knows exactly what to do. You’re the one that lost everything by saving my gem.” Ruby enveloped Saphire’s blue hands with her red ones. “Heck if you weren’t here I wouldn’t be able to get out of here. But if I weren’t here, you wouldn’t even have to find a way out of this mess.”

“But if you weren’t here I would never be happy.”

“You just said I made you unbearably nervous, right?”

“Yes,” Sapphire was thoughtful, “but it’s a good kind of nervous. Sometimes you barely acknowledge me. Treating me like I’m a princess and you’re a guard.”

“That’s because you make me the good kind of nervous too.” They smiled at each other blushing. Ruby pushed Sapphire’s bangs out from her eye, and somehow they both blushed harder.

“Ruby” Sapphire breathed out.

“My Sapphire” Ruby sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> That got kind of intense, huh?


End file.
